kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclode
The is Super-1's transformation belt which allows him to transform into Super-1. Originally he could not transform without the assistance of Professor Henry, but he trained himself and learned to transform by himself. Behind the scenes Ignominously, Kazuya Oki actor Shunsuke Takasugi made the dubious claim that Super-1's belt had been stolen by the to fleece money from his fans.https://miketonpei.net/archives/14964http://punchline.asia/archives/29667 Appearances * Kamen Rider Super-1 **Episode 1: The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet **Episode 2: The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist **Episode 3: Go! The Ends of the Earth, Dogma's El Dorado **Episode 4: Run, Kazuya! Dogma's Wedding March of Death **Episode 5: Jump, Kazuya! The Demonic Machine Race **Episode 6: Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion **Episode 7: Dogma Equation, the Living Computer **Episode 8: Fight, Kazuya! Dogma's Trial of Death **Episode 9: Seen!! The Secret of the Dogma Monster Remodelling Factory **Episode 10: Danger!! The Demonic Christmas Present **Episode 11: SOS! Kazuya! Cooperate with Dogma!! **Episode 12: A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated **Episode 13: Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique **Episode 14: Dogma Annihilation? The Demon Doctor's Laughing Gas **Episode 15: Genius Monster vs. Rider in a Contest of Wits **Episode 16: Help! The One-Eyed Monster Comes to Attack! **Episode 17: I Want Kazuya's Blood! The Strange Sword Calls **Episode 18: Five Hands Change Impossible!! **Episode 19: The Demonic Tutoring School!! The Dreadful Radio-Cassette Monster **Episode 20: To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight **Episode 21: Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! **''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' **Episode 22: Duel at the Monster Graveyard! The End of General Megirl **Episode 23: Immortal Emperor Terror Macro's True Identity? **Episode 24: Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad **Episode 25: It Even Attacts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster **Episode 26: In the Care of a Clock? Jin Dogma's Trap **Episode 27: A Friend of Children! Child X's Identity? **Episode 28: The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People **Episode 29: Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! **Episode 30: The Evil Super Express! Rollerskate Monster **Episode 31: It Sucks up Humans! Fear of Spray Monster **Episode 32: Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears **Episode 33: Let's Fight Everyone! The Dreadful RC Monster **Episode 34: The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found **Episode 35: The Bizarre Chair Human! The Execution Room! **Episode 36: Scissors Monster's Snip-snap Operation!! **Episode 37: Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! **Episode 38: Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! **Episode 39: Where is Powerful Lighter Monster's Weak Point!! **Episode 40: Oh, Humans are Melting! Soap Monster Appears **Episode 41: Kazuya in the Zoo, Escape from the Underwater Cage Impossible? **Episode 42: Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party **Episode 43: The World is Freezing!? Electric Fan Monster's Might! **Episode 44: Lengthening Ladder Monster's Evil Influence **Episode 45: Most Excellent Monster ShokaKing That You Considered **Episode 46: Marshal Demon Gets Angry! Transform, Onibi! Princess!! **Episode 47: Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! **Episode 48/Finale: Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Transformation Gear